Mein Licht am Ende der Dunkelheit
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Severus Snape hat endlich ein Licht gefunden, ein Licht, dass in seinem Herzen ist und die Dunkelheit in ihm siegreich bekämpft hat...diese Geschichte entstand im Zuge der zweiten Challenge mit Ellys...


Art der Story: Romanze

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 13.03.2005

Titel der Story: Mein Licht am Ende der Dunkelheit

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle Charaktere gehören JKR, nur die Idee gehört mir _jubel_. Die Geschichte entstand im Zuge der zweiten Challenge mit Ellys im März 2005.

_knuddelt die liebe Ellys_

Ein großer Dank an meine liebe Shelley, die im Moment echt viel mit mir zu tun hat _seufz_. Du Arme, ich weiß, ich schreibe im Moment echt viel, aber keine Angst, die leider so bekannte Schreibblockade wird schon noch kommen…_seufz_…das macht sie immer…

Disclaimer: Severus Snape hat endlich ein Licht gefunden, ein Licht, dass in seinem Herzen ist und die Dunkelheit in ihm siegreich bekämpft hat.

* * *

**Mein Licht am Ende der Dunkelheit**

Draußen rauscht der Wind an den Türmen und Erkern des Schlosses vorbei. Im Wald heulen die Wölfe, man hört sie bis hier oben. Regen trommelt gegen die Fenster deiner Räume, es ist eine graue, eiskalte Herbstnacht, doch die Kälte und die Dunkelheit können mein Herz nicht mehr erreichen.

Langsam drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und blicke auf dein wunderschönes, schlafendes Gesicht. Dein braunes Haar bedeckt deinen Kopf, sanfte, entspannte Züge umspielen dein Gesicht, du lächelst. Wovon du wohl gerade träumst? Vielleicht von mir?

Ganz leicht berühre ich mit meinen langen, dürren Fingern deine Wange. Deine Haut ist so weich und so warm. Meine Haut sieht schneeweiß gegen deine aus. Tot. Und dennoch hast du dich für mich entschieden. Warst bereit, dein Leben mit mir zu teilen, den Weg mit mir zusammen zu gehen und mich daran zu hindern, wieder in die Dunkelheit zu versinken.

Du hast mir deine Liebe geschenkt, hast meine Liebe akzeptiert und mein Herz aufgetaut. Bis heute weiß ich nicht, warum du bereit warst, den Mantel aus Kälte und Hass zu durchbohren, den ich im Laufe der Jahre um mich aufgebaut hatte, doch du hast es gewagt und geschafft. Bist siegreich gewesen im Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, die meine Seele umfing.

Wenn ich heute deine Lippen auf meinen spüre, wenn ich in deinen starken Armen liege und in deine sanften, bernsteinfarbenen Augen blicke, die voller Liebe funkeln, spüre ich eine Wärme in mir, wie ich sie noch nie empfunden habe. Ich will dich nie mehr los lassen, niemals verlieren. Du bist mein Licht, meine Wärme, mein Leben. Meine Zufluchtsstätte, wenn die Menschen mich wieder einmal verachten, mich nicht verstehen. Für sie bin ich immer noch die kalte, gefühlslose Person, der immer mies gelaunte Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern, der niemanden an sich heran lässt.

Doch für dich bin ich es nicht. Du kennst meinen wahren Charakter, weißt, wie verletzbar ich bin, wie schwach. Du alleine weißt, dass ich fähig bin zu lieben, dass ich fähig bin, zärtlich zu sein. Zu dir bin ich es. Ich nehme dich zärtlich in meine Arme, streiche dir sanft über den Kopf und fühle mich verstanden, geliebt. Das Licht, welches von dir ausgeht spiegelt sich in deinen Augen, geht auf mich über und erfüllt auch ein wenig mein Herz.

Ohne dieses Licht kann ich nicht mehr leben, ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben. Du bist mein Licht geworden, mein Licht am Ende der Dunkelheit.

Ich lege mich wieder hin, neben dich in das warme, weiche Bett. Oranges Kaminlicht flackert durch den Raum, taucht alles in einen rötlichen Schimmer, auch dein Gesicht. So wirkt es noch weicher, noch lieblicher. Ich betrachte es immer noch, kann meinen Blick nicht von dir abwenden.

Plötzlich öffnest du die Augen und lächelst, nachdem du mich erkannt hast. „Severus."

Deine Stimme ist leise, voller Liebe. Ich spüre deine Arme an meiner Hüfte. Du ziehst mich langsam und zärtlich zu dir, bis unsere Körper so nah aneinander gedrückt sind, dass sie wirken wie einer.

„Remus." Auch ich lege meine Arme um deinen Körper, vergrabe mein Gesicht in deiner Halsbeuge und seufze. Auch du legst deinen Kopf an meinen Hals, küsst mich sanft, liebevoll.

Gemeinsam und aneinander gekuschelt schlafen wir ein. Arm in Arm, zusammen vereint. Draußen regnet es immer noch, der kalte Wind rauscht durch die Baumwipfel und um das Schloss. Mir ist es egal, denn ich habe dich. Mein Licht, dass diese Dunkelheit erhellt.

_Fin

* * *

_

Über Reviews freue ich mich, wie immer, sehr. Danke euch allen _knuddels _! 


End file.
